The Love Pentagon
by thatcrazygirl13
Summary: Series of one-shots. Includes LemonxGeorge, LemonxLavon, GeorgexZoe and ZoexWade.
1. Responsible

I don't own Hart of Dixie.

I'm new to this fandom and this is my first story. I'm probably going to add more one-shots to this story. They will include LemomxGeorge, LemonxLavon, GeorgexZoe and ZoexWade. (Fingers crossed.) Also it's admittedly rough around the edges. If you have any advice what so ever please feel free to tell me. Flames are welcome.

Summary: Lemon's thoughts on her relationship with Lavon. (Less stupid than it sounds.)

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T for metion of Wade's antic's. (Just in case!)

* * *

><p>She was responsible.<p>

If nothing else Lemon Breeland was responsible. She had taken care of her daddy and Magnolia after her mother walked out. She held her head high even as the townspeople gossiped and whispered and she had Magpie do the same.

She was responsible.

She had a good life. A good finance. A good father. A good sister. A good position on the town's council. She would have to be stupid to throw it all away. But something about him made her stop. She knew she shouldn't. It was _wrong_. She was _engaged_. This _shouldn't _have been happing!

She was responsible.

She was not like that, Zoë Hart. She under stood the people of Bluebell and cared for them. She was not like Wade Kinsella, getting every single person of the opposite sex in the county to go to bed with him. She wasn't like her George who once doubted that Bluebell was their home. She wasn't like her Mama who up and left the family just to end up thirty miles away.

She was responsible.

So why in the name of God was she so hung up on him? He was a good man no doubt but she had a fiancée! But he understood her and had been there for her when George wasn't. He was strong and secure and then wild and a thrill all at the same time.

She was responsible.

But now looking across the town square at him she wondered what it would be like if they were together. They'd always made a good team. Even when he was new in town they managed to pull off every single event that required a town festival in Bluebell. Even now despite their relationship they'd managed to pull this off.

She was responsible.

But the idea that they would be together would be the biggest scandal of the year. It'd ruin her and him. He would never be able to hold on to his position as mayor and she would be the laughing stock of the women of Bluebell.

She was responsible.

Not to mention what it'd do to her family. Her father would easily lose the practice. It was bad enough Zoë Hart came in and ruined what her daddy had been waiting on for years. He would never admit it but Zoë Hart had talent and if wasn't careful he could easily lose the practice as time when on.

And Magnolia. She already had enough time trying to live up to their mama and prove that that she was better than their mama, and the last thing she needed was her sister stirring up trouble and scandal.

She was responsible.

But good responsible people sometimes have to do irresponsible things. Or at least that's her theory on why she kissed him.

Sometimes late at night when she didn't have to pretend to be perfect, she could imagine them as a couple, not strings attached, just two people happy to be in love.

The way she wants it to be. The way it should be.

She was responsible.

It's not that she doesn't love George. Lord knows how much she loves that man. But when she's alone sometimes she could see herself leaving her fiancée and going off with him.

It's a nice fantasy. But…

She was responsible.

Life here is nice. It's calm. People were on her side, something that wouldn't be the case _if _they admitted they were once together.

She was responsible

The ring on her finger sparkled brightly, but unlike before when she had loved it's shine she now thought of it as a broken promise that was coming back to haunt her. When first she kissed him it'd been fine. That ring was a promise. Two actually. The first was the she'd be George's forever. The second was the George wouldn't leave her. He had broken his side of the bargain. Why shouldn't she be able to do the same?

She was responsible.

But then George had come back and life resumed as if he'd never left. But it was still there; that lingering horrible doubt in her mind that one day, whether it was tomorrow or next week or ten years from now he was going to leave, again.

She was responsible.

And the where would she be? A lost girl whose finance had left her? A divorced woman with two children and another on the way? A lonely faded old crone who was absolutely alone in life? Her father never mentioned it but he had the exact same fear for her. But George had been faithful to her ever since he came home. Or at least till Zoe Hart had come to town.

She was responsible.

So now here she was standing in the town square with George at her side smiling and laughing and

looking like she was having the best time of her life. She could easily have been the queen of Bluebell, after all she was certainly one of the most pouplar women in town.

To the casual observer she was on top of her game, the bell of the ball, the queen in her castle.

She was perfect.

She was lovely.

She was magnificent.

She was responsible.

So why oh why was, it that when she looked at Lavon Hayes that her heart beat just a tiny bit faster, her stomach got butterflies and she wish he was by her side?


	2. Aftermath

Rating: T

Genre:… I don't really know….

Summary: After the season finale. Probally what's not going to happen but oh well.

Also I didn't really proof read and it's a little cheesy at the end... in short not my best fic.

* * *

><p>Lavon Hayes liked to think of himself as the peace keeper of the town, the person who took care of the people, the one who was in charge. The mayor. He helped Zoë when she first came to town and many <em>many <em>times after that. He was going to help Wade if he hadn't screwed up with banker. He'd even tried to help Lemon and George.

But now this was insane. Zoë apparently slept with Wade. (He knew this was bound to happen eventually… if Wade hadn't made her so mad she went back to New York) But then George Tucker showed up at her door and asked for her to go out with him? Lavon had a mess on his hands. Because his citizens couldn't keep themselves from being dramatic for one hour could they? Drama made the world go round.

"So what did you do?" He asked pulling himself out of his thoughts and interrupting the doctor from her rant. Zoë looked up, and Lavon really hoped she didn't do what she thought he did.

"I…erm…. Told him I need to think…" Zoë answered look ashamed.

"And?" Lavon asked

"He walked away," Zoë answered carefully, making it sound like a question

"And where's Wade now?" Lavon asked.

Zoë went pale

Wade left a lot of girls alone in the morning after spending the night with them. But he'd never woken to up alone. (That night with Tansy and Tom doesn't count.)

Figures, the girl he really does like (because he can deny it all he wants but he likes her very much.) would leave him. He just never pegged Zoë Hart as that type of girl. But it's not like she'd ever be with him, being the little stuck up New Yorker that she is. He wonders what so great about that city, besides that fact that the prettiest girl who currently resides in Bluebell is from there.

Laying back he sighs. Maybe she's out getting breakfast

…Or maybe, a cruel voice in his head says she could never want to have to face a failure like you.

"This is just so messed up!" Zoë snapped. "It's like an insane love triangle except with way too many people… it's like a love pentagon!"

Seeing Lavon's raised eyebrows she grabbed a napkin and a pen. "Ok, so theirs George and I, then there's Wade. Then there's George and Lemon and next to Lemon is you." Zoë said triumphantly.

"… Why are Wade and I connected?" Lavon asked.

"Umm…You and Wade have a bromance?"

Lavon shook his head

Zoë Hart hadn't thought that in a moment of Romantic crisis Lavon would kick her out. But here she was now walking back to her place because Lavon need to have breakfast with some banker.

"Go," Her mayor ordered as he ushered her out the front door. "Talk to Wade."

As she approached the front door she smelled it. Coffee. Inside she found a cup waiting for her on the counter and the man she'd spent the night with sipping his own mug.

For the next fifteen minutes, they sat drinking across from each other. Then Zoë decided to break the silence. "So where does this leave us?"

Wade swallowed "Where do you want it to go Doc?"

Zoë took a breath. "I don't know truthfully. I like this thought." She gestured to the coffee mugs.

"Then I guess we'll give this a try." Wade confirmed standing up.

"I guess we will," Zoë murmured also standing.

Wade nods and starts to walk away

"And Wade?"

And then they're kissing and Wade truly does like it better than he'd ever admit.

This might just be the start of something good.


End file.
